How to win the girl
by how2101
Summary: Blake Parker wants to get the girl of his high school dreams, Taylor White, the perfect gift before she leaves on her pokemon adventure: a vulpix! However, getting one is harder than it looks - but Blake is up to the challenge! Desperate, he tries a rather unconventional method to catch one - with unintended results . . . - vulpix ninetales transformation pokemon tf story


Summer!

It's finally SUMMER! Free at last!  
The final bell was still echoing in the schoolhalls as Blake Parker sped down the hallway, backpack in tow. Rotating his head, he scanned the roaring mob of students scampering for the exits for his best friend, Jacob Hatcher. 16-year-old Blake was your average teenager, blond hair, 5'8'', not quite fat but not thin either, average grades in school. The one unaverage thing about him was that while nearly every kid in school had a pokemon, he had nothing.  
Diddly.  
Squat.  
Ugh, it made him so mad!  
After a few unsuccessful minutes of searching for his friend, Blake gave up and was ushered out the door by the stampeding herd of teens, sprawling out into the grass bordering the schoolhouse.  
"Hey! Watch it! " He yelled, as another student careened into him from the side and another jostled him with his elbow. The entire crowd was gathering at the pickup lines, waiting to be carried home by waiting parents or schoolbuses. The cries of bird pokemon could be heard over the ruckus, and Blake looked up to see several pidgeot carrying kids off into the horizon. "Lucky," he thought with an envious frown.  
His mom was going to be late, like always, so Blake decided to escape the frenzy of the pickup lines and find somewhere safe to wait it out. Dodging a flying pokeball and a notebook, he sprinted over to a quieter area of the school lawn and plopped down, amusingly watching the humorous chaos as desperate teens clamored to be the first in line.  
"Hey! Over here!"  
Jacob! Blake could identify his distinctive voice from anywhere. Excitement building, he scanned the area, trying to find his friend.  
There he was! Jacob was over by the school's pokemon battle arena, finishing up a pokefight with his charmander. Blake's mom was picking Jacob up too, so the two friends had some time to kill.  
"Ugh!" The student fighting Jacob groaned as his bulbasaur fainted. " No fair! You just had a type advantage!" He complained before storming off the field in a huff. Jacob left the field too, as the ref, one of the teachers, was already ushering the next two potential competitors onto the field.  
Blake dashed up to Jacob as he was getting his charmander, blaze, back into his pokeball.  
"You just missed a great match!" Jacob exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement over his victory.  
"Yeah, it probably was," Blake replied with a sad sigh. Jacob had a pokemon and all the fun!  
The two began to walk back to the car pick-up line, which had dwindled by then.  
"So, what do you plan on doing this summer? Video games? Relaxing? The pool?" Blake asked quizzically as they walked. He was hoping Jacob would be one of the few students staying another year, and not dropping out to start a pokemon adventure like the majority of the teens were.  
No such luck. "I'm going on my pokemon adventure!" He joyfully cried, bouncing up and down even harder than before.  
Blake groaned with dissapointment. Ugh. This is the worst summer ever! His mom won't let him go on his pokemon adventure until he finished high school. Not the worst thing, of course, and it wasn't actually all that bad of an idea since they're going to teach valuable trainer skills next year, but it's still gonna be a bummer of a summer, especially with everyone he knew leaving, not to mention the girl of his dreams. . ."  
"Taylor White!" Jacob whispered furiously, pointing to the left. Jacob knew Blake had a huge crush on her, and he swapped between being his wingman and constantly teasing him over it.  
Unfourtunately, Taylor was one of the popular girls, far out of Blake's league. Plus, about 20 other boys, including half the football team and their captain, also were desperately vying for her undying attention.  
Blake snapped out of his fuming and instantly glanced up. He could barely see her luscious, flowing blonde locks of beautiful, majestic, silky, hair with the usual gaggle of boys surrounding her. The boys were, of course, trying to woo her over, and Taylor, of course, was shrugging off their attempts, as usual. Ugh. Those other canidates were so much better than him, so much better looking, so much wealthier. . . how could he compete!? It just wasn't fair. . .  
If only there was something he could do to put himself above the others, a gift he could give, a task he could accomplish, that would put himself above the rest! That would make her love him!  
But his chances were dissappearing forever now, because she was leaving for her pokemon adventure just like almost everyone else. He'd never hear from her again . . .  
If he could do anything, now was the time! He hesitated for a second, pondering if he would actually sink to that level, that of a drooling, blind lover fool, but when he saw a bright red, shiny new convertible coming down the road that was the distinct car of Taylor's dad, Blake decided he had no other choice.  
"C'mon, you can do it. . . " He muttered, trying to pep himself up. Finally, he mustered the raw courage and foot power to take a few hesitant steps right into the middle of the gaggle of boys surrounding Taylor.  
"Um, I'll just stand here and wait. . ." Jacob muttered to himself, trying to restrain a giggle as Blake tried to squirm his way into the crowd.  
For a second he lost his bearings, jostled around by several muscular bodies that clearly not taken their deodorant yet before seeing her. For a split second, he saw her eyes, a lovely ocean blue, so delicate and pure and-OW! An elbow hit him hard in the ribs, knocking him back to reality.  
There was no way he'd be able to get her attention, he was barely managing to hold his own inside the circle.  
He was about to give up and leave, when Taylor said something, in a rather fustrating tone, to one of the other boys that caught his ear:  
"Well, there is ONE thing in particular that I'd really, really love. A vulpix! But, I know those are impossible to get, so fat chance of any of you guys managing to acquire one," She huffed, pleased at the sudden awkward stares shared among her potential suitors.  
Blake grinned at the was it! The perfect shot to woo the girl of his dreams! All he had to do was find a vulpix before the big going away ceremony at the end of the week! Sure, they may be tough to find, but he'll do it! He'll do anything for his future girlfriend! "YESSSSSSSSS!" He whispered to himself in victory, doing a silent fist pump in the air . . . and getting whacked in the ribs by someone else's knee.  
"OW!"  
By the time Blake's mom finally pulled up 30 minutes later, the pain had subsided to a dull throb. Wincing, he clutched at it, rubbing the sore spot soothingly. That was gonna leave a bruise. . .  
Blake's parents were completely average in every way. His dad worked at some pokemon manufacturing company. His mom was nice but VERY overprotective of him, much to his annoyance. She also was not a big fan of pokemon, either. His dad kept a growlithe, but he was more of a security guard than a pet. And worst of all, his parents were die-hard economists. Blake was one of the richest kids in the school, but nobody could possibly notice that under several layers of hand-me-downs and clothes bought from second-hand stores. With some monthly payments, in fact, his parents could probably afford that shiny red convertible if they really wanted to, but instead his mom drove around in a FREAKING USED BEIGE MINIVAN!  
From an economist's point of view, it was a perfect car. For Blake, it was the seal on his social grave.  
Blake's mom, Audrey, gave a nice friendly wave to the two friends as she pulled up, horn blaring. "HIIIIII kids! Need a ride?"  
Thank goodness the cool kids had left already.  
Blake and Jacob tossed their backpacks in the back, and crawled into the depths of the minivan. "So, boys, how do you plan on spending the first day of summer?" Audrey asked quizically as the minivan sped off from the school and onto the main road. "I need to make preparations tomorrow for my pokemon journey," Jacob replied, with a mix of excitement and a twinge of nervousness. "I can't wait to try the indigo league! I'm gonna catch so much pokemon and take down the elite four!"  
"Yay," Blake sighed to himself. He wanted to go so bad. . .  
"Sounds like fun!" Audrey beamed. She always was perky. . . "What about you, honey pie?"  
"Well, I've got a lot of important things to do."  
(NEXT DAY)  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"Ugh, what time is it?" Blake groaned as he sat up in his bed. The early morning sunshine crept through his closed curtains, sending a few tiny glimmers of light into the room.  
6:30?  
With a resigning grunt, Blake ignored his body's complaints and protests to get back into bed and groggily got his clothes on. Sigh. . . he could sleep in after the week was over. For now, though, he had to get up bright and early to start vulpix hunting!  
That doesn't mean he liked it, though. Blake never was a morning person. . .  
With another sigh, he slowly trudged downstairs, half-awake and began to make breakfast.  
"Growlithe!" Duke, the family pokemon and watchdog, lept up from his perch by the front door at the sound of the teen's arrival and gave a friendly lick on the face.  
"Hey, Duke!" Blake grinned, rubbing the pokemon's belly. Duke barked happily as Blake then scratched behind his ears and under his chin, before nabbing an energy bar from the cupboard and dashing out the door. He had a long day ahead!  
There were several places in Pewter city, where he lived, to possibly buy pokemon. Blake entered the first one, "The pokemon market", a collection of dozens of different dealers from all over. They had all types of pokemon, from Arcanine to Zebrastika. If a vulpix was anywhere, it had to be there!  
The first thing that something was wrong was Blake recognizing one of the boys from yesterday trudging out empty-handed, a sullen look on his face. The teen gulped nervously. Maybe there was somthing that the other guy missed?  
Inside was a hubub of organized chaos of various salesman's shouts, buyers clamoring for good deals, and cries of more than a few different species of pokemon. Blake looked at a giant roster showing the names of dealers and species that they contained. . He scrolled down the list of pokemon names, finally coming to Vulpix: 2 dealers.  
"Ha!" Blake exclaimed with a shout of triumph. Victory will be his! Wonder why that other guy didn't pick up one, with it being so obvious. Maybe he didn't know about the list? Blake decided to ignore the thought nagging at the back of his head and proceed to the closest vendor. Strutting confidently, he promptly navigated the store to the fist vendor and immeadiately saw why the first boy was unable to obtain the vulpix.  
"THEY COST HOW MUCH?!" Blake yelled when he saw the sticker price for the cute, cuddly, fire-type pokemon standing before him.  
"I told you. $50,000. No less," The man working behind the table claimed. "Vulpix in particular are extremely difficult to catch, breed, and sell due to the parents' rather "agressive" nature when it comes to defending their children. Plus, they can curse you for a thousand years. "  
"I just wanted to get one for my girlfriend," Blake replied sadly. He had, maybe, a couple hundred? A thousand at best.  
"Sorry, kiddo. No can do. The cash or nothing," The man replied sternly. "No freebies!"  
With a resigning sigh, Blake left the salesman and walked over to the other vendor, hopeing upon hope that the other dealer was selling one for cheaper.  
No such luck.  
In fact, it was slightly higher.  
"Hi! What can I do for you?" The saleslady chirped, leaning over the counter. Her slightly annoying perkiness reminded Blake of his mom.  
I just wanted a vulpix, but they're out of my price range," he groaned glumly. He was growing more discouraged by the minute.  
"What's your price range?"  
"About one thousand, at best."  
"Hmm. . ." She ducked behind the counter, rummaging through some boxes haphazardly placed there and coming back out with a strange-looking pokemon egg.  
"What's that?" Blake questioned, pointing at the mysterious egg.  
"It's called a lottery egg, honey," she replied with a smile. " Could hatch into anything, really. There's about one in a thousand chance that this egg will hatch into a vulpix. Costs only seven-hundred fifty!"  
"A thousand?"  
"Yep!"  
"Umm, those odds may be a little too great for me . . . maybe later if there's no other option." Blake began to trudge away, deeply discouraged by his time in the store. Vulpix were far more expensive than he thought. . . how was he ever going to get her one now?  
"Maybe I should try that lottery egg," Blake thought to himself, pondering the action.  
His descision was made for him, though, when he saw another suitor he remembered, a brown-haired, tall boy exiting, carrying the lottery egg with him.  
Oh well. Now, his only chance was to try the other stores and hope one sold a vulpix for a cheaper sum.  
Blake's P.O.V.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Stupid alarm!  
I immeadiately hit the snooze button and plopped down into bed. Ugh. Soo exhausted. . .  
It's been 3 days already and I still haven't found a vulpix yet! Ugh! 4 whole days of waking up super-early for NOTHING! There were only a few more areas left in Pewter city to check and I was running out of options. I began wondering what I would do if I couldn't find one in time . . .I know I'll feel like a failure for the entire summer. I don't want that!  
"Oh, great," I thought to myself begrudgingly. "Now i'm too restless to keep sleeping."  
I decided to perform the now-usual routine of slowly lifting myself off my bed and ignoring the protests from my tired, half-asleep body while getting my clothes on.  
Duke had also gotten used to my awakening earlier, and was still sleeping peacefully in his bed as I crept by, determined not to awake him. Lucky dog. Gets to sleep all day and not have any worries at all. Must be fun to be a pokemon. . .  
Outside, I shivered as I was enveloped in the brisk morning weather typical in Pewter city, which is nestled in mountains. Fourtunately, downtown was within walking distance from my house, which made comings and goings easily.  
"So, what's next on my list. . . " I pondered to myself, examining a list of places that sold pokemon in the area.  
Sal's discount pokemon & stuff  
Great. Sounds like a fun place.  
It was located in a seedier area of town, far in the outskirts. A ranky, run-down, 3-story building greeted my eyes as I walked up to it, surrounded by equally dilapidated structures. Gulping, I hesitated for a second, then slowly strode in, a loud bell announcing my presence.  
A putrid smell assaulted my nose, causing me to gasp. It smelled like a mix of pokemon waste, rotten eggs, and something that I did NOT want to identify.  
The store was packed to the brim with metal cages, a few empty but most filled with the cries and yelps of dozens of different species of imprisoned pokemon. Lining the walls were shelves of pet supplies, any and all a pet owner could ever need, sloppily placed randomly on the shelves, with no organization at all.  
Amongst the pidgeys, rattatas, and other common pokemon, I could make out multiple rarer species of pokemon hidden amongst the rows of cages. A man in a trench coat was examining an Absol that was quivering in the corner of its cage, shivering with fright. "Strange behavior for an artifically bred pokemon," I thought to myself.  
"May I help you?"  
I whipped around to see a gruff, tall man with a dirty, stained apron sloppily wrapped around his chest and a cigarette poking out of his mouth.  
"Uhh. . . " I stammered, a bit disturbed by his appearence. He was really creeping me out!  
"D-do you have any vulpixes for sale, perhaps?" I asked hesitantly. I really wanted to get out of this dark, danky store as quick as I could.  
"Uh-huh. Got one in the back," He grunted, pointing towards a row of cages lined along the wall in the back of the store.  
I crept over there, making sure to avoid the most suspicious-looking stains on the concrete floor.  
There! Lying in the corner cage was the small, brown foxlike pokemon. It's fur was more of a muddy brown than the usual bright red from all of the dust and dirt caked on it, and it huddled in the corner of the cage, wide-eyed and shivering in terror.  
It suddenly shot up and glared at me with those piercing, sad eyes. It had definitely seen some rough times. . . I wondered where the man who owned the store got the pokemon. Was this place even a legal establishment?  
Nevertheless, I had to get a Vulpix!  
"How much does that Vulpix cost?" I inquired to the man, who had moved back behind the counter and was counting crumpled wads of cash.  
"45,000."  
"What? Ok. . . that's a bit out of my price range, " I sighed with grim acceptance and turned to leave. "I just wanted to get one for my girlfriend."  
"Wait." The shopkeeper grunted, causing me to pause.  
"You seem like a nice fellow. There's a . . . guy . . . in the alley behind this store who "specializes" in rare pokemon. You can try getting a deal out of him if you wanna."  
I didn't like the creepy way he said that, but I was desperate. I left the shop and headed into the neighboring alleyway, which was actually cleaner than the store I had just left.  
I came upon a small pile of cages and crates, a pickup truck, a folding chair, a table, and several bins containing. . . traps?!  
This guy was a poacher!  
Suddenly, I heard the slamming of a door behind me. I whipped around to see a young, dark-haired man, not too much older than me step out from the back door of the pet store weilding an empty cage and yelling at someone inside. A high-powered rifle was slung on his back. I gulped.  
He didn't appear to notice me at all as he pulled out another cage containing a shiny poochyena, barking up a storm as it was lifted up from the bed.  
"Aw, you, keep qui-" With a start, he suddenly wheeled about to face me.  
"Who are you? What did you want?"  
"Umm. . . " I couldn't help staring at the rifle slung across his back and the pistol holstered on his hip. "The pet store owner sent me out here. He said you'd help me find a Vulpix?"  
He broke into a sly grin. "Well, I'm your man! I'm the expert on vulpix poaching!"  
I was deeply disturbed. Pokemon poaching was illegal in the entire country and punishable by lengthy prison sentences or even execution.  
"Do you have any vulpixes for sale?" I inquired. My mom would kill me if she found me sitting here. Merely TALKING to a poacher was probably a punishable offense.  
"Just sold my last one to that pet store owner," he replied, and I sighed with a bit of relief. I really, really didn't want to get involved with poachers, even if it meant I would still have to continue to look for a vulpix elsewhere. "How much money you got?"  
"Why?" I was skeptical and concerned about his possible reasons to his asking of my funds. I was really beginning to get nervous now, backing away slowly.  
"If you want one, maybe I can offer my services."  
"Uhh. . . a t-thousand?" I replied nervously, sweat beginning to form. He moved in between the alleyway exit and me, blocking off my escape route, and chuckling at my resulting look of panic.  
"Hmm. . . " he thought to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. "You seem like a nice guy, so I'll offer you a very special deal."  
I was half excited and half terrified by this response. What was he going to do? His hand slowly crept down his sides until it reached the holster on his hip, fingers clenching around the gun handle. It was all I could do not to run away screaming like heck out of the alleyway! Plus, I was frozen in terror.  
He chuckled to himself again, amused at my panicked reaction and, with a grin on his face, withdrew his hand from the gun and settled it on one of the open crates, pulling out what looked like an old pokemon trap.  
"For that sum, I'll let you BORROW this little beauty," He smirked, holding up the trap. I could see a set of shiny, black gaping jaws of doom, ready to clamp onto it's victim's poor little leg with merciless furosity.  
"Uhh. . . won't that hurt it?"  
"It's my least deadly trap here. At least, of those in your price range."  
"Ummm. . . I'm not so sure."  
"Take it or leave it, kid." The stern look on his face implied, however, more of a "You better take it if you want to see daylight again." I gulped nervously. I didn't have much of a choice, did I?  
"I g-guess I'll take it," I stammered, handing him the money hesitantly.  
The poacher took it and examined it, grinning with satisfaction at the glint of the money. In turn, he slowly handed me the trap, telling me which part to grasp so I wouldn't ensnare myself in it. Then, he gave me a quick introduction to the snare, showing me basics like how to set it up and how to release the pokemon afterwards.  
"For this model, you're gonna need a lure or some kind of bait," he instructed. "But, you wasted your money already, so I'm not going to provide that! You can use human food or pokefood or that kind of stuff. You got that, buddy?"  
I nodded rapidly.  
"I'm going to expect this to be right here by the end of the week. No more. You got that?" He questioned, pointing to the small, bare table.  
I nodded again, afraid to say no.  
"Good. If you forget or tell someone, you know what happens?" He guestured at the pistol on his hip meanacingly.  
I nodded even faster.  
"Good. Now leave. We're done."  
He dismissed me with a wave of his hand and I tore down the alley back into daylight, clutching the trap with my hands. Walking back to the less-seedy part of the city, I realized I was carrying a highly-illegal item wide out in the open, and quickly stuffed it into my shirt before anyone saw it.  
I hope.  
I decided to go to the Viridian forest, which borders Pewter city, to try my luck there. I'd heard vague rumors about Ninetales living there, and where there were Ninetales, there had to be vulpix! But first, I had to find bait.  
I knew of the perfect stuff to use. My dad always brought home a rare (and rather expensive) special fire-type treats for duke, and often left a can on the kitchen counter. Making sure not to be seen my my mom, who was doing laundry, I stashed the trap outside inside a trash can to ensure that no one would find it (trash days weren't until Friday, so I didn't have to worry about that) and headed inside.  
The pokefood was easy to find. Right where it always was, on the kitchen counter. Too easy! I pumped my fist in the air in congratulation, grabbed the food, spun around, and headed right back for the door . . . and ran right into my mom.  
"Hi, honey! How's it going out there?" She piped happily, tousling my hair like I was three.  
"Uh, Good, mom," I replied, anxious to dissappear as soon as I could.  
"Alright! I just wanted to say hi to my favorite little dumpling!" She exclaimed, giving me an enormous hug. Then she saw the pokefood I was holding.  
"What do you need that for? Do you know how expensive those are?" She questioned with a slight hint of concern showing on her face.  
"Umm. . . " I muttered. I need to come up with a good story, and quick . . .  
"I'm waiting. . . " She continued, tapping her foot with impatience. Uh oh. Mad mom is NOT someone I want to deal with right now. . . or ever!  
"Um, It's for a school project!" I blurted out suddenly.  
"A school project?" She asked, confusion mixing in with the concern. She turned towards me with a questioning glance. "Isn't school out for the summer?"  
"Uh . . . It's extra credit for next year! I'm going to study fire-types in the veridian woods for some extra credit in pokescience, and I thought these would help attract them better."  
For a second she paused, considering my excuse, causing me to sweat with anticipation. Finally, after I couldn't last a second longer, she conceded. "All right, you can go. Just know that's coming out of your allowance!" She yelled behind me as I dashed out the door, pokefood in hand.  
I cringed at the thought. Dang, that pokefood was super expensive . . . but I told myself I'll do anything for my girlfriend, so I'll just have to sacrafice!  
I retrieved the trap and made it to the woods without any incident, and began looking for a good place to set the trap. It needed to be off the main trails, because Ninetales rarely went near humans except to sometimes allow intrepid travellers to step on their tails so they can curse them for their amusement. It also needed to be close enough to be decently accessible, though.  
Finally, in an hour of searching, I found it! A nice little spot in a clearing next to a small pond, with a field off to one side and a thicket off in another direction. Singe marks on some of the trees told me fire-types lived nearby, but what kind? I decided to chance it and set my trap. It was getting dark, anyways, and I didn't have time to find a better area If I wanted to still have enough daylight to travel home.  
It was a short and easy task to set up the trap, place the bait, and camoflague it, thanks to that poacher's instructions. I had to admit, part of me was getting super excited about this whole buisness, the type of excitement you get when you're doing something exciting but you know is wrong. I imagined I was a spy trying to ensnare an enemy agent!  
The sun had set almost completely by the time I trudged home and threw my exhausted body into bed. Of course, I couldn't sleep, my brain humming with activity as I thought about all the events that had happened today.  
Would the trap work? Would I catch something? What if I don't? I sure hope I do. . . I felt like I was playing the lottery.  
Or what if . . . what if the parent catches me?  
I shivered at the thought. Ninetales were known to be brutal when it comes to protecting their cubs, that was the main reason why vulpixes were so rare in the first place.  
I *YAWN* sure hope I don't see one. . . I mumbled to myself as I finally sccumbd to sleep to sleep, dreams of hunting glory, fame, and wealth running through my head.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGUH! THIS GETTING UP IN THE FREAKING MORNING IS ANNOYING THE HECK OUT OF ME!  
Or, in civilized terms, I am NOT a morning person.  
Especially during the summer, when it is custom for one my age to sleep in until noon.  
Grumbing up a storm, I slammed down on the alarm clock with my fist, then groggily slid off my bed onto the floor, got my clothes on, and trudged downstairs, where my mom was cheerily brewing a pot of coffee.  
My mom WAS a morning person.  
"You're sure up early!" She cheerfully exclaimed, turning around from the kitchen counter.  
"Ugh. . . " I mumbled, plopping down onto a chair with a pop-tart. Duke watched me with intense curiousity, watching me half-heartedly shovel the entire thing into my mouth.  
"Once this week's done, I'm not getting up until noon!"  
"Really? I like getting up bright and early, getting a nice, fresh start to the day," she replied, sipping her cup.  
I groaned again, and having already devoured my pop-tart, got up to leave. "I'm going outside, mom!" I yelled, standing by the front door.  
"Just be sure to be back by dinnertime!" She yelled back from the kitchen.  
Right before I left, I made sure to nab Duke's kennel and a backpack with supplies from the garage. If I indeed caught a vulpix, I needed something to take it in.  
Stepping outside, I was immeadiately enveloped in the typical morning fog that lay out like a thick blanket over Pewter city.  
It was a long, tough trek to the spot where I had left the trap. Fourtunately, there weren't any major mishaps, although there WERE a lot of minor annoyances.  
And bugs.  
Lots of bugs.  
Between dodging the army of vines, bushes, and bug and grass-type pokemon, I thought.  
Eager anticipation was welling up inside, getting bigger and bigger as I got closer and closer. It was almost a little TOO exciting, in fact. Something inside me was longing for more- to do this again and again and even just poach pokemon full-time, even though I knew it was wrong- and illegal.  
Of course, I may catch nothing. I was also getting increasingly worried. What if I caught nothing?  
Then the answer came even before I came near the trap.  
"Vulpix! Vulllllllllllllllllpix!  
I heard it. Desperate, loud crying, coming from the trap's direction!  
Yes!  
I broke into a full-time sprint, branches hitting my face, but I didn't care.  
With a final burst of speed, I arrived at the clearing where I had set my trap.  
There it was!  
A certain small, red, foxlike pokemon was sitting right next to the trap, wailing loudly. Its rear leg was ensnared in the trap's menacing jaws, teeth biting deep into the flesh. A trickle of blood oozed from the wound, seeping into the earth below.  
The sight was truely pitiful. I hesitated for a second as I watched the crying pokemon try uselessly to free itself, weakly shaking its trapped leg, but all it did was drive the teeth even deeper. The vulpix then gave up, crying all the harder as it sat down in defeat.  
Unfourtunately, my sense of compassion was blinded by the excitement of all and my obsession to get my girlfriend a vulpix, and also my greed. Those little pokemon cost a fourtune! I could by a brand-new sports car for just ONE of those little moneybags!  
Grabbing my equipment, I hurried over to the trap- and the pokemon. Suddenly hearing me, the vulpix glanced up from the ground, tears welling up in its eyes. Such big, sad, pitiful eyes. . . I gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. . .  
No. . . be strong! I'm sure Taylor would be a great owner. She always treats pokemon well. I'm sure the vulpix will be happy with her! It's not like I'm going to sell it to some shady dealer like that creepy pet store guy!  
"Ok, little fella, let's get you out of this trap," I said soothingly. I wouldn't want it to try to escape, now! Although I doubt it would get very far with that wounded leg of his. . .  
Holding the struggling pokemon down with one hand, I slowly released the pokemon from the trap. Once it was finally free, I held it up with both hands as it weakly struggled. The poor thing probably lost a lot of blood. . . It's going to need some medical attention. Binding the pokemon's leg with a bandage, I carefully placed the poor pokemon in the kennel, and prepared to lock the door.  
Then I heard the growling.  
A deep, intense, low growl emenating from behind me.  
Oh no... please no... please don't let it be. . .  
I slowly turned around. Oh no oh no. . .  
The parent.  
Slowly stepping out of the woods, a large, majestic Ninetales emerged, tails swaying in the slight breeze, two more vulpixes trailing timidly behind. Slowly, she surveyed the area, turning from me, to the trap, and back to the kennel with the vulpix in it. The vulpix ran to the front of the kennel and began yelping excitedly, 6 tails wagging full force.  
The ninetales made a small bark in reply to the vulpix, who stopped barking but still pushed against the enterance of the cage in joy and excitement. The ninetales then turned back towards me, giving a hard, cold glare. Those haunting red eyes seemed to pierce my very soul, sending shivers running up my spine.

"Uh. . . is this one yours? Heh heh . . . uhm. . ." I stammered, standing there, paralyzed with fear. Slowly, I reached down and released the kennel door, and the vulpix immediately ran out, yipping happily, limping over to its mother. I could've swore the ninetales gasped as she saw the limping, wounded kit, and immediately swept the cub up with one of her tails, where it joined the other two curled up behind her. Her cub safe, she then turned her attention towards me, a deep, sinister growl rising up from her throat.  
"crud. . ." I gulped. I slowly began backing away in fear. For the first time, I realized I could be seriously hurt. Or worse.

_**INSOLENT HUMAN! **_

"Did you just. . . talk?" I paused, confused. Ninetales don't talk. . . do they?

_**YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP ONE OF MY KITS! NOW YOU WILL PAY, INSOLENT HUMAN! **_

I decided now was not the time to ask about a ninetale's speaking ability and broke into a full sprint. I got precisely 3.5 feet before the ninetales caught up with me, slamming me into the ground and giving me a splitting headache.  
"Ow!" I cried. I turned around to see the ninetales's face mere inches from my neck, glaring at me with those ominous red eyes.

_** PREPARE TO BE CURSED, **__**MISERABLE**__** WRETCH! **_

"No, please!" I begged, pinned down by the massive pokemon. I've read about ninetale's curses before. They ranged from bad to worse, and looks like I was on the worse end of this! Wait. .. .  
"Can't ninetales only curse only if I touch one of your tails?" I asked. Maybe I could be safe after all!  
The pokemon paused for a moment, thinking about what I had said for a moment before grinning maliciously. As I watched, pinned helplessly in the ninetale's grasp, one of her nine tales moved towards me until it gently brushed against my face with a soft swish.  
"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock. "THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

_**Oh yes it does! **_

Her face slowly curled into a menacing grin.  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I cried, struggling uselessly in the ninetale's grasp. This must've been how that vulpix felt, trapped, helpless, and unable to do anything. . .

_**YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP MY KIT! **_She yelled furiously inside my head.

She had a logical point. I think somehow she was using telapathy to communicate, but right now that was the least of my worries.

_**NOW YOU WILL PAY, USELESS BLOB OF WRETCHED MEAT! **_

She opened her mouth, revealing a bunch of razor-sharp canine teeth, and began welling up a massive fireball from deep within her throat.  
"Please. . . no. . . " I begged, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I just wanted to get my girlfriend a gift. . ."  
Closing my eyes, I braced for the fireall to hit me and it to all be over. Just end it now. . .  
My mom, dad, Duke. . . I'll never see them again. . . I wished I had just stayed in bed. . .  
Then the impossible happened.  
Nothing.  
Huh?!  
Slowly creeping open one eye, I glanced upwards. Why had the impending fireball of doom not hit me yet?  
I expected the fireball to hit me any moment, but instead I saw the ninetales had. . . paused, like she was actually thinking about my statement.

_**Hmmm. Interesting... **_

She was staring at me with those eyes, those sinister eyes staring into the deepest reaches of my consciousness, probing every single centimeter of my mind.

_**Now, what to do with you. . . **_

I squirmed, still pinned by the amazingly strong ninetales. She was on top of me, pressing down hard on my chest with a delicate but firm forepaw. My hands flailed wildly, completely useless to prevent my escape. She was too strong. . .

_**So, you want to give this . . . girlfriend of yours. . . a gift? **_

"Y-yes. . ." I wheezed, gasping for breath. The ninetale's grasp was making it hard to breathe. . .

_**And you'd be willing to do . . . anything for this girlfriend, is that correct? **_

"Um . . . yes?" I was far less sure about it now. This did seem far too much trouble and risk just to get a gift for a girl you like in high school!

_**Heh heh, You know, I must admit I'm quite the romantic. I've got a perfect solution for your little gift problem . . .**_

Her evil-looking sneer made me cringe in fear. What sinister plan did she have in mind? By the way she's grinning, it probably involves a LOT of pain and agony for me . . . I shivered in fright.  
"Just get it over with quickly, please miss ninetales. . . "

I had completely given up on ever seeing the light of day, let alone wonderful civilization, again. I can't believe how much I had taken the wonders and marvels of civilization for granted until it was about to be taken away from me forever. . .

Why did I ever get out of bed today?!

The ninetales stepped off of me, and I immediately sat up and gasped for air. I had an opportunity to run, but I just stood there instead, dazed and defeated. The ninetale's mystical glare, the anger, and finally the guilt of what I actually tried to do back there just hit me like an oncoming freight train. I had actually attempted to kidnap a wild pokemon and take it away from its parents. . . just so I could impress a particular girl I like. I deserved to be cursed . . .

The ninetales had broken me. I just lost all resistance and stood paralyzed like a statue.  
The ninetales watched, its grin spreading up its face with amusement at my reaction.  
_**There, there. . . **__**I admire people willing**__** to **__**sacrifice**__**everything**__** for love. . . like I said before, I have a solution to your vulpix problem, . but you need to be willing to accept it. You c**__**ould even**__** make up for you**__**r**__** (many) mistakes and your **__**miserable**__** human life. Are you truly willing to do ANYTHING for your girlfriend? **_

Huh?

"Why are you giving me a choice?" I asked, sitting down on a log.  
In all of the ninetales stories I knew, none of them had ever given the victim a choice, let alone people that tried to steal their children.

_**You are not like the usual vile, wretched human poachers I typically see. You're a young human child that does not yet understand the consequences of your actions. **_

"Um . . ." That explanation, if anything, made me even more confused. Ninetales were not known for their compassion. Usually, it didn't matter if they were a 5-year old or a 50-year old, they would all suffer the thousand-year wrath equally.

True, some curses were lighter than others, but generally by now I'd be in stuck rolling in eternal torment for the next thousand years no matter my begs or pleas.

_**Anyways, I am giving you an opportunity for you to give the perfect gift with your girlfriend, and making her yours forever. I will warn you, it will require sacrafice and there will be pain. You do need to make amends for your sins, after all. So I am asking you now, will you do ANYTHING for your girlfriend? Is your love for her true enough for you to **__**sacrifice**__** for her? Will you accept? **_

"If I refuse?"

_**I'll let you leave, and you can go back to whatever wretched burrow you call home. I won't curse you myself, but believe me, you'd be surprised at how much of a curse just knowing you failed and wondering what could have been is. I've seen it happen quite often.**_

"What about my family and friends- my life?"

_**Exactly. Your love should be strong enough that you'll be willing to throw everything else away-your friends, family, **__**possessions**__**, and everything else just to be with your mate. To **__**sacrifice**__** everything to be with your mate - that is the truest kind of love. Of course, I'm not killing you, so there is a chance you will see them from time to time, but never more than for a few minutes, and never be able to talk or communicate with them - you can never go back to your family once you choose your path. **_

I thought hard about this. Was my love really strong enough to throw away my entire life for her? Did I love her enough?  
I thought about my life. If I refused, what would I return to? My only friend is going away, my father is never here, and my mother - I truly loved her, but . . . would it be worth it?  
My original plans for this summer were to do nothing but play video games. I have no major plans, and I haven't considered any major career path. . . so my future would be uncertain. So, I wouldn't really be returning to much, would I ?  
Plus, then I'd also have to do another year of schoolwork. I hate school. . .  
The more I thought about it, the more certain I became. Yes, I did love her. There was really nothing that mattered back home when I really thought about it, other than my mom, who I really did love but not enough to sway the decision. Goodbye forever, human world. . .

"I accept," I calmly stated with a slight hint of hesitation.

_**Good. I had hoped so. **_

While I stood there, the nine tails slowly began to glow with some unnatural, radiant light, nearly blinding me. The dazzling glow suddenly jumped from the tails to me, for a few seconds encasing me in blindingly beautiful light. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

Then, I felt hot.

Not just everyday hot. It felt like there was a fever spread throughout my entire body, starting in my chest and rippling out like waves over my entire person, cascading my entire body with unnatural heat. Sweat began pouring like roaring rivers out of my pores as my body grew hotter and hotter. Suddenly, I clenched my stomach and cried in agony as a massive wave of pain exploded within me. It felt like all of my internal organs and insides themselves were on fire, brightly ablaze for a few seconds before disappearing completely. Yet, somehow, I was not dead. The inner blaze quickly spread up my chest, consuming my heart and lungs.  
But. . . I was still breathing somehow. I could feel my lungs sizzling into nothingness. . . yet . . . In fact, it felt like the fire itself had somehow, impossibly, taken over the vital body processes instead of my lungs and heart. . . but that was impossible! Yet that was exactly what I was feeling inside as my entire digestive tract was consumed by the flames and burned. My muscles and bones weren't destroyed by the raging fire inside, in fact it was almost the opposite. I could feel them throbbing with a new, foreign kind of power as the flames coursed through them.

Suddenly, I felt I was going to throw up as the fire rushed up into my throat. There was a second of pure, raw pain as the flames scorched my gums and mouth, but then it . . . subsided. It was as if the fire was encasing the throat in some magical coating, making it fire resistant!  
The fire, meanwhile, had also spread to my skin, consuming my clothes in one gigantic burst of flame. I watched, terrified, as the flames shooting across my skin began changing, becoming thicker, redder, and solid, and I felt a sharp twinge as the solidifying flames began attaching itself to my body.  
I examined this new, strange fire, touching it with my hand. It no longer seemed like fire. . . in fact, it now more resembled. . . fur?!  
"AAAAAA!" I screamed as more fur began sprouting from my body. At first, the flames lingered for a while on my body before turning into fur, but now, it transformed into fur as soon as it hit the surface, enveloping my chest and stomach with a coat of rich, red fur.  
Of course, it was still extremely hot.  
Suddenly, as I covered my privates since my underwear was nothing but ash, I realized with pure terror that there was no privates to cover! Since there was no longer a diegestive tract, there was no longer a need for privates either. At least I'm still the same gender, though . . .  
I cried out with agony and pain as my back snapped and cracked, sending spikes of white-hot pain shooting through my body. I began to shrink, my bones and muscles shrinking with it in a purely painful process.  
As if that wasn't enough shifting already, my spine once again cracked, broke, and reformed, forcing me onto my hands and knees. I tried to get back up, but then the rest of my bone structure immeadiately shifted, cracked, and rearranged to accommodate my new quadrepedial stance.  
"W-what's happening to me?" I cried as my legs rearranged themselves into back legs, like those of a . . .  
So, you got it, hmm? The ninetales sneered as it observed my transformation with amusement.  
"Y-you're turning me i-into a vulpix?! I asked as my fingers began shrinking into my hands, becoming round, chubby "pawfingers" that were completely useless. The skin on the bottom of my hands and fingers swelled and toughened, finally turning black to form pawpads. I wiggled my hands, now paws as fur began growing on them.  
Exactly!  
I began to reply, but was cut short as my legs underwent the same treatment as my hands. I was now smaller than the ninetales and still shrinking rapidly. I now understood the fire consuming my organs earlier: Vulpixes have an "internal flame" that controls the majority of the bodily functions, and I could feel mine blazing brightly inside.  
Speaking of which, the flames rising in my throat spilled into my mouth, causing me to vomit. . . huge cascades of fire?! I couldn't believe it! I was actually breathing fire!  
By now, almost my entire body was completely enveloped by a coat of fur, big, fluffy, soft. . . I rolled over onto my belly, rubbing my fur soothingly and giggling.  
Wait. . . what?!  
What's happening to me?!  
My mind suddenly felt fuzzy. Images suddenly began appearing in my mind, of wanting to be cuddled and loved and snuggled. . . and. . . and . . . and. . .  
Mama!  
I want my mama!  
I began crying like a little kit, plopping down on the grass. The ninetales trotted over and lifted my onto her tails like she did with the first kit, where I immeadiately snuggled into the soft, comfy, fluffy fur. So comfy, fluffy and soft! So fluffy, soft, and comfy! So-  
Wait, what is happening to me? What's going on? Where am I?! Who am I?!  
For a second I forgot who I was!  
I cringed as my head began changing, my face streching out like moldable play-dough, outwards and outwards until it formed a slight muzzle.  
I coughed up blood, now completely useless, staining the soil red with my blood as my teeth began to fall out, one by one. I cringed in pain as canines, tiny but still deadly, ripped out of my gums in place of my weak human teeth. My cries changed into whimpers as my voice box shattered and was instantly replaced by one more fitting for my new form.  
"Vulpix!"  
My brain still felt fuzzy and I realized I couldn't remember anything I learned in high school or middle school at all. It was like my brain was progressing backwards!  
I tried to desperately remember everything, but to no avail. At first, it was just like I was staring at a blank state, but soon it began to hurt if I tried to remember the stuff, like my brain was physically accelerating downwards.  
"What- what's happening to me? W-why am I doing this? W-Why - ?" I was having trouble forming even the most basic of words.  
"you are becoming a newborn vulpix. Seems like that's a better option for when your girlfriend is going to raise you. Better she gets the full mothering experience, isn't that right?"  
I suddenly realized she was actually speaking to me, instead of using her telapathy!  
"Yes. You can understand me now. We're both pokemon, now, isn't that right?"  
No! No! It's not - - what is the word?  
"Right, little one."  
"I'm n-not little! I'm big!"  
I was fighting a losing battle. By now, I was even smaller than the vulpix siblings silently watching the spectacle from the shrubbery. Strange new instincts were arriving and growing stronger in my already limited brain, strong urges to cry and feed on milk. Especially milk. I want milk!  
My ears began growing larger and larger and shifted to the top of my head, forming the huge fox ears. my hair began turning a darker shade of red than my rapidly sprouting fur, and shortened into 3 tiny curls on the top of my head. My nose grew smaller and turned black, coming to a rest on the end of my newly formed muzzle. Last to go on my face were my eyes, pupils getting larger and larger until they completely enveloped my eye, which became inky black dots with a brown fleck in them.  
I whimpered in pain as the final part of my transformation commenced, as my spine suddenly shifted, growing and streching, until it broke free of my rear and continued onwards, white fur sprouting from it until it made up a beautiful single white tail.  
Finally, the transformation was over. I shivered, lying on the cold, hard, soil.  
It hurts. . .  
Those were my first thoughts, laying there on the ground. The massive waves of pain from the transformation, though diminishing, still echoed in large throbs, causing me to whimper in pain.  
"W-where am I?!" I yelped, panic rising in my voice.  
I could vaguely remember being some. . . thing called a . . . hoo-man? And something about a . . . curse? I don't know, it hurts to think . . .  
I got a massive headache any time I tried to remember anything. I could feel it was there, somewhere, just . . . unreachable!  
Everything seems big and super scary! Panic rose from deep within my soul as I surveyed my surroundings. Everything seems so large! I-I don't think it was like this when I was a hoo-man! I'm scared!  
I want my mommy!  
I plopped down and cried, collapsing into the dirt. Big, roaring torrents of tears rushed out of my eyes, evaporating into little puffs of steam as the water touched my fur.  
"There, there, little kit, don't worry. I'm here."  
"HUH?!" I yelped in shock at the sudden voice, panicking in sheer terror. Where did the magical voice come from?! But, why did it seem. . . so . . . soothing?  
Suddenly, some wet, slobbery thing attacks me from behind! Big and slobbery and wet, starting down my neck and travelling down my back to my tail and creating the most beautiful, comforting sensation . . .  
Feels like mommy. . .  
"Don't cry, little kit, It'll be all right."  
That soothing voice, so calm and comforting. . . I sighed happily as I enjoyed the licking sensation down my back.  
"Licking?" That's a strange word . . . how did I know that?  
How do I know that?  
Everything feels so strange! Strange scents, strange sounds, and I'd probably see strange sights if I could actually open my eyes!  
Suddenly, some strange thing comes and lifts me off the ground, clutching me by the scruff of my neck!  
"Hellllppppp meeeeeee!" I cried, dangling in the air, flailing my paws around uselessly.  
Although it felt wierd, it didn't hurt. After a few seconds of height-induced trauma, I suddenly felt the strange thing putting me down in. . . the fluffiest thing ever!  
It was like being surrounded by the comfiest blankets of all time! Pure Bliss! So warm and snuggly and fuzzy . . .  
I peeked open an eye to find myself snuggled in one of the ninetale's tails. Nine-tales? Another wierd word! Where did I get that from?  
I stared upwards at the pokemon herself, a grin spread across her face as she watched me nuzzling myself against her warm, cozy tail fur. Her. . . scent told me she wasn't my mommy, though.  
Suddenly I found myself letting loose a massive yawn, unable to stay awake in the warm, luxurious fur. I struggled to keep awake, to somehow rearrange the scattered memories floating around in my head, to do SOMETHING, but it was futile.  
Darkness overtook me as I silently drifted off to sleep, a warm sigh of contentment escaping my muzzle, along with a tiny breath of flame as I nestled deep with the snug confines of her tail.  
Nighty-nite. . .  
?'s P.O.V.  
The ninetales grinned. A genuine one, not the spiteful sneer she held a few minutes ago. He looks so cute, silently dozing peacefully within her tails. . .  
She didn't let herself get distracted, though. There's still a bit more work to be done before everything is completed. . .  
Instructing her kits to stay within the safety of a nearby bush, the ninetales picked up the sleeping vulpix by the scruff of his neck and bounded over back to the clearing where the trap lay.  
She searched for a quick second among the debris scattered by the former human, before finding what she needed: The kennel!  
Making sure not to wake the newly-transformed pokemon, she carefully placed Blake into the kennel, on top of a cozy blanket the boy had already stuffed in there.  
Once the ninetales had made sure that Blake was nice and comfy, she closed the door and locked it, before stepping back and eyeing her work.  
"Sleep tight, little one," she whispered into the dozing pokemon's twitching ear with a smile.  
Once Blake was secure inside his own kennel, the ninetales picked it up and, still making sure not to wake the sleeping vulpix up, delicately dashed through the woods, back towards civilization, skillfully avoiding noisy twigs and branches littered throughout the woods.  
After a short trek, the ninetales soon saw the bright, gleaming lights of Pewter city glistening off in the distance. She had a few things to find before she gave Blake's present to the girl he loved, . . . Taylor, wasn't it?  
Yes, that was the name he had when she peered into his mind. That was it!  
Such a nice girl that he projects in his memories! She treats pokemon well. He'll certainly be happy with her. . .  
She left the kennel safely hidden inside a hollow tree and silently, quickly, darted onto the city streets, making sure to be kept hidden from the humans making their daily whereabouts on the streets and sidewalks.  
Searching through random piles of junk and trash, It wasn't long before she found what she wanted: a slip of paper, twine, and a nice, bright blue ribbon.  
She hurried back over to the hollow tree and pulled out the kennel. Inside, she gently placed Blake, still sleeping happily, onto the ground outside the kennel. The ninetales then carefully, slowly, wrapped the ribbon loosely around Blake's neck, using her nine tails to delicately tie the ribbon up into a beautiful bow, like one you see on a gift at christmas.  
Next, she burnt a tiny hole in the slip of paper, which she pulled the string through and then also wrapped it around his fuzzy neck, making sure not to strangle him by tying it too tightly.  
Fire-types do need their oxygen, after all.  
She then paused and admired her handiwork. Blake sat on the grass, peacefully dozing on the dirt, ready to be presented to his new owner. Just one more thing. . .  
Using the tiniest whiffs of flame, she began delicately burning a message on the paper.

_Dear Taylor, _

_I have decided to present this lovely vulpix to you as a going-away present to you before you go on your pokemon journey. His name is. . . _

The ninetales thought for a moment. What should his new name be? A new life does deserve a new name, after all.  
"Hmm . . . Blake. . . what should I do with it?" she thought to herself, pondering potential names.

Blaze.

The ninetales thought, considering the option.

Blaze.

The more she thought, the more she liked the idea.

Blaze.

Similar to Blake, but a true, proper name for a newborn vulpix. Firey and wild.

_His name is Blaze. _

Grinning with satisfaction, she finished the message:

Unfortunately_, I will be unable to go with you on your journey, but I hope you'll remember me when you take this pokemon with you. Treat him like you would treat me If I was there. . .  
Good luck and Goodbye,  
Blake Parker _  
There! Finished!  
The letter complete, the ninetales, with the care only a loving mother could provide, once again placed the dozing vulpix into the kennel and sped off, kennel in tow, towards what the ninetales knew Taylor's house was from Blake - now Blaze's memory.  
It was only a short while before she arrived, the sun slowly setting over the distant mountains to the west, barely visible over the rows of posh houses that lined the street.  
Secretly, cautiously, she approached the front door, being careful not to be seen by potential passerby, and once at the door, she quickly reached up with one of her tails to the doorbell, pressing it once.  
The barks of mightyena could instantly be heard from within, the halls inside echoing with their cries. The ninetales quickly sprinted away into a nearby patch of forest right as the door opened to reveal Taylor herself, blond hair flowing in a slight breeze.  
"Hello?" She asked to no one in particular, her question answered only by emptiness.  
"That's odd. . stupid ding-dong-ditch kids!" Just as she was about to leave, her beautiful blue eyes caught a glimpse of a strange pet kennel sitting all alone on the porch.  
"Huh?"  
She looked around to see if anyone else was around, but the street was void of people, only cars and trees greeted her eyes.  
Cautiously, she picked up the kennel and peered inside. . .

Blaze's P.O.V

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

I was rudely and suddenly forced awake by loud, annoying barking coming from . . . somewhere! It was loud and scary and annoying!  
"Gaa. . . (YAWN) Me's trying to get some peace and quiet here. . . " I moaned, letting out a massive yawn.  
"What an odd dream I had," I thought to myself, giving up on going back to sleep as the barking continued.  
I dreamt I was a hoo-man once and went on a crazy adventure where I was cursed by a nine-tails and became a vulpix! Wierd!  
As I fully awoke and became aware of my surroundings, the annoying barking became the least of my worries. . .  
I found myself in a tiny, enclosed, scary, unfamiliar place, with no light except a dim glow coming from both ends, where there was some sort of hard string or something!  
I was trapped!  
I began panicking, hitting the string over and over again to see if it would break, to no avail.  
Giving up, I sat down on the dry, fluffy, soft dirt that lay on the bottom of my cage and cried.  
Not only that, I felt funny too. . . like something wasn't right. . . like I was all fuzzy or something!  
Even worse, I could feel something wrapped tightly around my neck, but I couldn't see what it was! I tried to get it off by using my hands, but they aren't working properly! As if. . . as i-if they were somehow legs instead!  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!  
Unless. . . unless that. . . wasn't maybe a dream?  
A great, massive wave of panic rose up in me as I stared what I felt were my hands, only to see furry, red paws instead. A quick glance at the rest of my body showed the exact same results- red fur, paws, a tail- and not a single trace of humanity anywhere.  
I could even feel the distinctive fire burning deep within myself, although instead of making me panic, it actually made me. . . feel better? The fire warmed me up and made me comfy, almost like there was a nice, relaxing hot tub within my body!  
Before I could properly panic farther, my cage was suddenly lifted up off of the ground!  
Yelping in surprise, I plummeted to the strings holding the bottom of the cage, unable to grab a foothold in time.  
"Ow. . ." I whimpered, beginning to cry again, the tears evaporating on my firey hot fur.  
I bumped my head in the tumble, and now it throbbed painfully.  
I looked up at the other end of the cage to see a hoo-man peering through the other end with a giant eyeball!  
A giant, beautiful, deep blue eyeball . . .  
I gasped in sudden realization, accidentally releasing a small puff of smoke.  
Taylor!  
Suddenly, I was delicately but forcefully grabbed by two very-familiar looking hands, that wrapped around my belly and lifted me up out of the kennel into the cold, wispy air.  
She beamed with joy as she yelled something in surprise. Either I didn't catch what she said or if I could no longer understand humans, but I no longer cared. She embraced me, clutching me close to her in a way that if I tried to do the same thing as a human, I would've been charged with sexual assualt and been thrown into 20 years of prison.  
Her chest was so warm and comfy . . . I sighed happily, in absolute bliss as I snuggled closely, enveloping myself in her lovely, rose-scented perfume.  
I looked up to see her loving, caring face, a wide, massive grin spread completely across her face. A look of pure joy, and it was all aimed at me! I couldn't be happier!  
"Aw, you're so cute!" She exclaimed, examining me from head to tail. I yelped happily in reply, big wide eyes staring up into hers.  
"Aren't you the cutest thing eve. . . huh?" She paused for a second upon sighting something dangling around my neck. She took me inside, and I absorbed the massive, fancy interior with a faint gasp! as she placed me down on the living room table, gently ripping off a slip of paper from the rope dangling around my neck. Her eyes quickly scanned the paper, her face slowly changing from one of gratitude to one of concern.  
Having finally finished the letter, she placed it down next to me as her parents came into view, a middle-aged, balding man with a shirt, tie, and black dress pants, and a much younger and pretty blonde young woman. It was clear Taylor got a lot of her traits, at least on the outside, from her mother.  
"Blaze, huh? I like that. I'll call you Blaze," She said with a slight grin, bending down and staring at me with those lovely blue eyes. "Do you like it, Blaze?"  
"Blaze? No, my name is. . ." I thought to myself in reply. Funny, I couldn't seem to recall my name. . . I tried as hard as I could to remember what my name was, but the best I could manage was a big, fuzzy white blur. The harder I desperately tried to remember, the fuzzier it became, until I finally gave up.  
Strangely, I didn't even care. Blaze. I liked that!  
"Yes!" I barked in joyful acceptance, wagging my single snowy white tail.  
"Aw, I think he likes it!" Taylor replied, giggling and picking me up in her gentle, loving arms.  
I nuzzled against her warm belly, feeling a blue, scruffy collar being tightened around my neck. I didn't care! I was finally having my dream come true! I could stay close to her, forever and ever! Being a pet was almost even better than a boyfriend, because then I could "snuggle" Against her chest without being arrested for sexual assault!  
My cuddlefest was interrupted by another loud knock on the door followed, yet again, by another frenzied barking. Curious, Taylor set me down gently on the lush carpet and headed for the door. Curious, I trailed behind, instinctively trotting on my new legs.  
A teenaged boy was standing at the door, sheepishly holding a brown leash that led. . . to another vulpix?!  
Wait a second. . . that familiar brown hair and tall, skinny body . . . It was the boy who bought the lottery egg!  
My face fell to the floor in shock. YOU MEAN THAT THING ACTUALLY HATCHED A VULPIX?! SERIOUSLY?! I WOULD BE STANDING THERE RIGHT NOW IF I HAD ACTUALLY BOUGHT THAT FRICKIN EGG!  
I could hear them awkwardly conversing at the front door.  
"So, I brought you a vulpix like you wanted! So. . . .can I . . . "hang out" or. . . something?"  
"Um. . . Blake already brought me one, but then he disappeared."  
"Strange and *cough* unfortunate."  
"I don't really need another vulpix, and it would seem mean fo me to not keep Blake's pokemon. But you're welcome to join me on my pokemon journey!"  
WHAT?! That kid cast a quick glance at me, and I made sure to give him the old stink-eye. His slight, barely noticeable cringe told me that he had recieved my message.  
"I don't think your vulpix likes me."  
"Nonsense! You love him, don't you, little chubby-wubby?" My ears flattened in annoyance.  
Chubby-wubby?! I hope that's not a permanent nickname. . .  
But then she hoisted me up and rubbed noses with me, cooing like a parent talking to a baby. Nevertheless, it was facial contact with the prettiest girl in the world, so it was okay! I gave her a big, slobbery lick on the cheek to show my appreciation.  
"Awwww! You're so adorable!" She gently placed me on the ground and I stuck my tongue out at the other teen, who gave an annoyed glance in reply.  
"Anyways. . ." She uttered, realizing she had just been babbling like an idiot in front of a boy and trying to regain her composure, "like I said, you can come with me if you want as "friends."  
The way she said friends implied that someday they'd probably be more than friends, if you know what I mean.  
I literally burned with jealousy, slightly singing the fancy carpeting. HE was going to be her boyfriend?! She's mine! MINE!  
But as she picked me up once again and playfully rubbed my belly, (an extremely pleasant feeling), I decided to let it go. I was her pet! When I thought about it, it was just like being her boyfriend. I was going to be loyal, protective, and likely fight for her in pokemon battles (which, when I thought about it, was a curiously exciting concept), and in return she would shower me with love, affection and heavenly snuggles!  
Yep, life was gonna be great, just me and her! (and that annoying teen and his little pokemon, too)  
"HEY, WHO BURNED MY CARPET?! THAT COST $5,000 DOLLARS! GAAAAAA!"  
Uh oh. . .

THE END


End file.
